Aaron Dingle - Too Long A Wait
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: 2033 - 14 Years since Robert's sentencing. How is Aaron faring?


Aaron Dingle

Too Long A Wait

**-2033-**

Aaron had never been here before, the luscious green grass, the tall trees and the bright clear blue sky, he squinted slightly at the brightness of the summer sun, this place was too good to be true.

"Do you remember when everything seemed simple - or maybe even was?" came a voice from behind him, one he hadn't heard in years - but had never forgotten.

Aaron spun around quickly and the sight of him made his body tingle and his heart thump faster in his chest. "Jackson?" he asked, his voice shaky.

Jackson nodded and smiled at Aaron as he stepped closer to him.

"You're walking?" Aaron asked frowning as his eyes filled with tears.

Jackson chuckled. "Of course I am...I'm dead, all those physical inabilities don't matter now"

"So I'm dreaming?"

Jackson nodded as he reached out and wiped away the tears from both cheeks that had ran quickly. "Don't cry"

"How can I not? The last time I saw you I let you go...in the most final way anyone could…"

"Yes, but it was what I wanted...anyway on a brighter note, you've gotten hotter with age…" Jackson said as he took in the sight before him carefully - very carefully as if he was studying every inch of his only love.

Aaron smirked. "You haven't… - aged I mean" he quickly corrected himself which got a laugh from Jackson.

"To answer your question...I don't feel like anything for me has ever been simple, don't get me wrong I wish it had been"

"Why did you move on?" Jackson asked.

Aaron frowned.

"From Robert?" Jackson elaborated having seeing Aaron's confusion.

"Had to didn't I? Took a while, a long while but I needed it"

"I know"

"Well if you know why'd you ask?"

Jackson smirked. "Just wanted you to say it...that you needed it…it was about time you put yourself first"

Aaron stayed silent, pondering over Jackson's words.

"Why am I here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you...see you properly...not like the usual watching over you kind of seeing you"

"You do that?"

"Yeah...and my mum"

"How is she?"

"She's doing good, you should visit"

"It's been so long...she might not welcome a face from the past"

Jackson smiled. "Yes she would"

Aaron nodded.

"You need to move on again...that last relationship if you can call it that was horrendous and not on your part"

Aaron grinned. "Tell me about it…"

"But you're alone again"

Aaron shrugged. "Maybe it was always meant to be"

"Nah…" Jackson's smile was bright. "Not for you"

"So what's next then if I'm not meant to be alone?" Aaron quizzed as he watched Jackson smile.

"Oh you'll see and a bit of advice...don't push it away"

"What do you...no wait!" Aaron yelled as a bright light surrounded him and he was no longer there but instead in his bed, sat up startled from his dream. He was confused and his memory of the dream already fading.

Dawn was breaking and he sat back in bed he realised he'd forgotten about the sleeping naked man...hot man beside him. He sighed and got up out of bed quickly, throwing on his clothes that were discarded on the floor the previous night. Once he was dressed he began to shake the man in his bed. "You need to leave...now...come on get up"

The man groaned as he was shaken awake and he groggily sat up in the bed. "What's the rush?"

Aaron shrugged. "What's it to you, come on I need you to leave" he didn't even know the guys' name.

"Can I at least get your number?" the man asked as he grabbed his stuff off the floor.

"No not really…"

"But last night it was gre-..."

"Let's not go there...hmm?" Aaron interrupted him as he pulled him off his bed and began to pull him towards his bedroom door; opening it quickly he pushed the man across the threshold. "See yourself out"

The rather disgruntled one nightstand stood confused. "Come on Aaro-" before he finished saying his name the bedroom door was slammed in his face.

On the other side of the door, Aaron took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of his bed, waiting for the familiar sound of the front door being slammed. When he heard it he knew whoever he was, was taking the usual walk of shame...many had made that walk from Mill Cottage over the years. Aaron let out a slow deep breath now relieved to be alone again.

Before he knew it he was shaken awake by Adam, he jolted upright, back to sitting up on the edge of his bed. "How'd you get in here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Other than the fact that I have a key...the door was open" Adam explained.

"Ahh…"

"So I saw some guy leaving your place earlier…"

"They all want more…honestly, it gets tiring forcing them out of here the next morning"

"Then why do it?"

Aaron shrugged. "Why does your wife complain about you in the sack?" he asked smirking but his tone serious, which was responded to by a hard slap across his head but he just laughed.

"You cheeky sod"

Aaron nodded. "Yep...that's me"

"But seriously...this clearly is getting old for you...do you not think maybe it was time to settle down?" Adam asked as he sat down on the floor in front of Aaron.

"All the time, but there's only one person I'd settle down with and…"

"He's not here…" Adam concluded.

Aaron nodded. "Why I'm even thinking that Robert has ever thought about me over the years or even would want to see me again is stupid...fourteen years is a long time and anyway assuming my timing is right, he got out two months ago, he hasn't made contact...so…" he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So...you've always thought about him, clearly still want him...who says it hasn't been the same for Robert?" Adam asked.

Aaron shrugged again. "Let's change the subject...you need to buy me breakfast"

Adam laughed. "That's your fancy piece's job…oh wait you kicked him out first chance you got"

"Because there's an even better fancy piece to buy me breakfast...you," he said with a cheeky wink.

"Alright, alright come on then," Adam said as he pulled himself to his feet and they both headed out of the bedroom.

As they headed up the drive the street both men were unaware of the eyes watching them from further up the village. "Listen I'm not going to go on about him, I know how much it hurts you, but everyone is worried about you, I'm not the only one who's seen the men leaving yours at the crack of dawn."

"Yeah...it hurts me, more than you can know...but since my last failed relationship I just think what's the point you know? Might as well have fun"

"But you're not...that's my point"

Aaron sighed and stopped at the door of the cafe. "Look...it just gets me through...and lately knowing that he will be out of prison kills me because like I pointed out he has made no effort to even make contact and it hurts and guess what, the world still spins, lives carry on...why can't mine?"

"I just want you to be happy again" Adam told him as he pulled open the cafe door and headed in.

Aaron stood still for a few seconds. ~I'll never be _that _happy again~ he thought to himself before following him inside.


End file.
